


Like A Canvas

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Grant, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Whipping, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: If you’d told Gerard that one day he’d been in this situation, with one of his heroes Grant Morrison on his knees before him, he’d have called you a liar. But then his life had so many unexpected things happen to him what was another added to the mix?
Relationships: Gerard Way/Grant Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Like A Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame [twitter](https://twitter.com/fuzzyconnection/status/1237088157805535234?s=21) for this. I wasn’t gonna write anything till after uni but I saw this and people mentioning bottom Grant and...

Gerard stalked around the room, slowly pacing around the man that was on his knees before him. If you’d told him that one day he’d been in this situation, with one of his heroes Grant Morrison naked on his knees before him, he’d have called you a liar. But then his life had so many unexpected things happen to him what was another added to the mix?

While Grant was completely naked, with his head bowed towards the floor, Gerard wasn’t, though what he was wearing was hardly an outfit he’d wear in public. He wore a shiny black corset across his chest and a pair of black panties that shown off the curve of his ass, with a pair of boots that went up past his knees. They had heels, which he hadn’t worn in awhile so he’d taken a few minutes earlier to practice in them so he was now confident enough to walk in them.

“You’ve been a bad boy haven’t you?” Gerard spoke with the same confidence that he had on stage, because after all that’s what this was too, a performance just for an audience of one. “You need to be punished don’t you?” He cracked the whip that he held in his hand at that for emphasise. Grant had specifically asked that he used one, had even laid out a few for him to choose from and this had been the one he felt most comfortable with. Though he had to admit he had been curious about the much larger bull whip, though he hadn’t been sure if he’d be able to handle it.

“Yes mistress.” Grant spoke, his voice sounding strained. Gerard couldn’t help but smirk at how needy he sounded already and they’d not even started.

Gerard snorted as he nudged Grant’s legs apart with his booted foot. “Look at yourself. Hard already, you’re pathetic.” And that was when Gerard cracked the whip again so it made contact with Grant’s chest. He let out a low groan at the blow and Gerard licked his lips, starting to circle around him. 

Every few paces he’d flick his wrist so that the whip made contact with a new patch of the older man’s skin. He focussed mostly on his back and chest, though he also caught his arms which were hanging at his sides. He couldn’t help but admire how the red welts contrasted nicely with his pale skin. In a way it was like making art, with Grant’s body as the canvas.

After a few circuits of Grant’s kneeling body Gerard stopped before him, reaching over and grasping his chin, tilting his head up to face him. If he’d had hair he’d have yanked his head back instead, but he’d make do. Grant’s eyes were dark with lust and he was breathing heavily. “Have you learned your lesson slut?”

“Yes mistress.” He nodded slightly, which caused Gerard to grip his chin harder to keep his head still. “Please.” The word sounded so needy and, even though he didn’t say exactly what he was begging for, Gerard knew.

Gerard looked at him critically, considering for a few moments before releasing Grant’s chin. “Kiss my boots.” Gerard took a few steps back once he said that, so Grant could bend down and follow his command. He wasted no time, immediately kissing his boots, alternating between them. He started at the toe of the boots, kissing the right then the left in the same position. After each pair of kisses he moved higher up, until he started kissing along the zipper of the boot. There was something so hot about seeing him like this and it made Gerard’s cock ache in his panties. “You should see yourself. Down on your knees kissing my boots, you really are pathetic.” He flicked the whip again so that it caught his back. “This is the perfect place for you isn’t it slut?”

“Yes mistress.” Grant whispered, looking up at him when he reached the top of Gerard’s boots.

“Good slut.” Gerard reached down, running his fingers over his bald head. It was strange, he was so used to being with people with hair that he could stroke and pull on. It was just another way that Grant was different to anyone he’d ever been with. “Put your ass up, head to the floor.”

Gerard stepped away from him again, moving away to grab a bottle of lube as he got into the position he asked for. His forehead was pressed against the floor, his knees drawn under him so his ass was up in the air at the perfect height. “If only everyone could see you now, they’d know how much of a slut you really are.” Gerard cracked the whip twice, each blow catching a cheek of his ass, leaving fresh marks. “Hold yourself open for me, I want to see your hole.”

Grant didn’t respond verbally and instead he bought a hand to each of his asscheeks, his fingers holding tight and pulling them apart. His pucker was twitching in anticipation and Gerard smirked, dropping the whip and popping open the lube, spreading it over his fingers. “You don’t deserve this, but I’ll be kind.” He stepped between Grant’s legs, not giving him chance to respond before shoving two slick fingers into him. He heard Grant gasp at the intrusion but he said nothing, starting to move the fingers right away. Life on the road, with little privacy or personal space, had taught him exactly how to finger someone open quickly. While that wasn’t necessary now, he wasn’t in the mood to take his time. “You really are a dirty little slut, taking my fingers so well like a practised whore.” Gerard twisted his fingers as he spread them inside him, licking his lips at the feeling. “That’d be a better profession for you, I bet you’d make me a lot of money if I pimped you out.” Gerard drew his fingers back, then thrust them back inside him roughly. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Fucked hard until you’re stretched open and leaking.”

Grant let out a needy whine, pushing his ass back against Gerard’s fingers. The sound made his cock ache in his panties and he slide the fingers back, thrusting his fingers back into him only this time with a third alongside the first two. Grant moaned, his own fingers gripping his cheeks tighter and he suspected his eyes would be lidded too. 

Gerard gave his fingers a last twist before removing them entirely, using the slick fingers to pull his panties. “That’s all you’re getting, you better be ready for me.” Once his cock was freed he squirted more lube onto his fingers, giving it a few slick pumps before casting the bottle to the floor without a care as to where it landed. He gripped the base of his dick with one hand, lining himself up with his open hole, brushing his head along his crack. Gerard let out a soft groan as he pushed into him, his hips jerking forward as he sank roughly into him. 

Grant moaned, his fingers twitching on his cheeks and Gerard started to fuck him, his movements hard and unforgiving. “If you want to orgasm you better start touching that sorry excuse of a cock you have, because I sure as hell won’t.” No sooner had the words left his lips then Grant let go of his ass, bringing his hand between his legs and starting to jerk himself off. “Fucking hell you’re so desperate.” Gerard growled, the sight causing him to fuck into him harder. “What a desperate little whore you are. I bet you won’t last five minutes touching yourself like that.” 

Grant moaned at his words and Gerard noticed that his arm was moving faster. “Fucking hell, you really are desperate.” Gerard held onto Grant’s sides as he slammed into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air. “Do you always jerk off this fast? Or is it just after someone has hurt you?” Grant groaned again, his body jerking towards the floor and he felt his insides squeeze around his cock. “Shit, do you always cum that fast? You must be a pretty disappointing fuck.” Grant whined and Gerard continued, digging his nails into his skin. “You better clean that up once I’m finished with you.”

“Yes mistress.” Grant muttered against the floor, voice sounding breathless and Gerard smirked. His focus narrowed down to his cock as he thrust in Grant’s needy, twitching asshole. He knew his own orgasm wouldn’t be far behind, as he’d been turned on since the first crack of the whip against the older man. Every noise he made, every fresh welt against his skinned made his cock ached. He loved the sight of him now, his back crisscrossed with the bright red welts that he hoped would last for days.

Gerard made a mental note that he’d have to take a few pictures before he left for later use and so he had something to remember the sight by.

Gerard growled, the movements of his hips stuttering as he get felt himself get close. His head tipped back, his nails holding onto him tight as he cried out. “Fuck you slut...” With one last thrust he was spilling into him, claiming him again.

Gerard stayed in him for just a few moments before slipping out of him and pulling his panties back up. “Did you have fun slut?” He asked, his voice breathless as he saw Grant nod, hearing him catch his own breath. “Good, clean up, I’m gonna get these off.”

Gerard stepped away from him sitting down on the edge of the bed and bringing each his leg up in turn so he could pull the zippers down and get them off. Once he was done, then they could cuddle, or clean up, or anything else that Grant needed. In the meantime, though, Gerard was content to stretch his legs and watch as he licked the wooden floor clean, admiring his handiwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always awesome


End file.
